


Insensible

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] a un ''problème'', elle est trop sensible. Ses parents l'emmène voir un docteur pour la désensibiliser, heureusement, ils comprennent vite leur erreur et arrêtent le traitement. Mais est-ce qu'il n'est pas déjà trop tard ?





	Insensible

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un OS avec Daichi, un de mes persos préférés. Je vais tellement pleurer quand il va être diplômé et qu'on le verra plus T^T
> 
> Rappel : [t/n] = ton nom  
> [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux  
> [c/c] = couleur des cheveux  
> [l/c] = longueur des cheveux

Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne m'en rappelle plus. Je me souviens qu'à l'époque, tout le monde me prenais pour une pleurnicharde. Mes parents étaient allés voir de nombreux psychologue, et avaient fini par se laisser convaincre par l'un d'entre eux que mon problème était guérissable. Alors, j'ai commencé à suivre un traitement qui fonctionnait. Mes parents en étaient ravis, même s'ils voyaient bien que je devenais de plus en plus silencieuse.

Et puis un jour, leur erreur leur a sauté au visage. Le jour où je suis tombée de vélo et me suis fait arraché la moitié de la peau des côtes ainsi qu'une fracture ouverte au poignet. Quand ma mère m'a vu venir vers elle dans cet état sans un mot, sans une larme, elle a compris que cette histoire de désensibilisation était une mauvaise idée.

Je m'en souviens très bien, la semaine qui suivit, ma mère la passa à pleurer, gémir, se plaindre… ça m'avait vraiment ennuyé. Et quand elle avait vu que je n'éprouvais pas de compassion à son égard, à l'égard d'une personne qui souffre, ses remords ont grandis plus encore. La veille de mes quatorze ans, mes parents ont décidés d'arrêter le traitement.

Aujourd'hui je rentre au lycée. Ça fait plus d'un an et demi que je ne suis plus le traitement, mais les dégâts semblent irréversibles. Ma mère ne perd pas espoir. Mon père tente de faire avec. Et moi, je ne comprends pas le problème. Au collège aussi, personne ne restait avec moi. On disait que j'étais insensible. Le monde qui m'entoure est divisé en trois. La pitié, le mépris et l'indifférence. On me regarde avec pitié, avec mépris et colère, où on m'ignore.

Je n'avais pas spécialement d'espoir pour le lycée. Après tout, je n'avais pas changé pour autant. Ignorant les commentaires sur mon passage, je me frayai un chemin jusqu'aux panneaux où étaient affichés les classes, et rejoins rapidement la mienne. Pour l'instant, les regards se faisaient admiratifs.

La seule chose que j'avais pour moi, c'était "une belle gueule" J'avais de [l/c] cheveux [c/c] soyeux, de grands yeux brillants d'un [c/e], et une peau de porcelaine sans défaut. Je n'étais pas prétentieuse ou narcissique, mais je savais très bien que sans mon problème, j'aurais pleins d'amis et quelques prétendants.

Mais je suis insensible. On m'a désensibilisé. Pour que je sois plus forte. Quelque chose tomba sur ma table et je fixais la PSP face à moi, les yeux écarquillés. C'était autorisé au lycée ça ? Je la pris dans les mains et tournai la tête pour chercher le propriétaire. Un petit blond aux racines noires fixait l'objet d'un air choqué, les mains resserrées autour des poignets d'un grand brun qui s'était figé. Je leur tendis la console portable d'un air impassible.

\- Vous avez fait tomber ça je crois. Déclarais-je d'un ton neutre  
\- Merci marmonna le blond en prenant l'objet et s'enfuyant loin du brun  
\- Kenma attends ! S'exclama ce dernier, il se tourna vers moi avec un sourire charmeur, merci jolie demoiselle, et excuse le, il est un peu timide avec les étrangers.  
\- Je t'en prie. Me contentais-je de répondre avant de l'ignorer

Il sembla un peu déstabilisé, puis retourna auprès du blond pour s'excuser presque à genoux, lui promettant toutes les tartes aux pommes du monde, s'il lui pardonnait d'avoir fait tomber sa précieuse console. Malgré moi, je sentis quelque chose remonter lentement dans le brouillard de mes émotions ; de l'amusement.

Durant le mois qui suivit, tout le monde avait compris que j'avais un problème d'insensibilité. Et pourtant, Kuroo Tetsuro - le grand brun - et Kenma Kozume - le petit blond - continuaient de rester avec moi. Kenma se moquait de tout, même s'il m'étudiait souvent de ses grands yeux dorés, et Kuroo s'était autoproclamé comme mon grand frère. Si j'avais un problème, je devais lui en parler qu'il m'avait dit. Est-ce que je devais vraiment ?

Est-ce que je devais lui dire pourquoi j'étais comme ça ? Est-ce que je devais lui dire que j'avais la gorge nouée à l'idée d'être incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Est-ce que je devais lui parler de cette peur qui me ronge ? Est-ce que je devais lui faire confiance, au risque de me brûler les ailes ?

Finalement, j'avais décidé de le faire. Un jour où Kuroo m'avait, pour la millième fois, demandé de venir avec lui chez Kenma pour jouer aux jeux vidéo, sous les soupires de ce dernier qui se demandait pourquoi son ami continuait de me harceler, j'avais accepté. Au début, ils avaient tous les deux étaient choqués. Puis, Kenma avait compris. Je ne venais pas pour jouer, je venais pour leur parler à cœur ouvert.

Alors, une fois arrivés, il avait envoyé Kuroo dans la cuisine chercher à boire et à manger, et il m'avait encouragé à parler, sous les regards perplexes du chat noir. Et je commençai mon histoire. Je leur parlais d'abord du "moi" petite, celle qui pleurait tout le temps, celle qui croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait, celle qui aimait tout le monde. Ensuite, ce fut la rencontre avec tous les psychologues, jusqu'à celui qui avait prescris le traitement.

Leurs regards catastrophés lorsque j'expliquai l'intérêt du traitement me rassura. Je ne voulais pas de pitié, pas venant d'eux. Puis je continuai mon histoire, mon renfermement peu à peu, la réalisation de leurs erreurs par mes parents et l'arrêt du traitement à mes quatorze ans. L'espoir que ma mère plaçait sur ma guérison et la résignation de mon père. Kuroo me prit finalement dans ses bras, sous l'œil bienveillant de Kenma, et je finis par leur avouer à quel point j'avais peur de rester ainsi jusqu'à ma mort.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, les deux garçons - oui parfaitement, Kenma aussi - s'occupèrent de me changer les idées en choisissant des jeux tous différents. J'avais l'impression que c'était ça que ma mère définissait comme la joie. Quand on est bien avec quelqu'un et qu'on veut que ce moment dur le plus longtemps possible.

Au bout de plusieurs jours d'harcèlement de Kuroo, je finis par accepter d'assister à leur match d'entrainement du samedi qui venait. Kenma et lui étaient titulaires dans l'équipe de volley, et il était hors de question pour le chat noir que sa petite sœur adorée ne loupe ce match. Les joueurs de l'autre équipe venaient de très loin pour participer à un camp d'entraînement dans la région, du coup les deux entraineurs avaient organisé la rencontre.

D'après Kuroo, c'est leurs Rivaux prédestinés. L'équipe de Volley du lycée Karasuno. Toujours d'après lui, il y avait un petit roux monté sur ressorts et très ami avec Kenma, un passeur - ? - au regard mauvais, un petit brun à mèche blonde qui parlait fort… leur capitaine les liaient tous ensemble presque aussi bien qu’eux-mêmes l'étaient et même si Kuroo ne l'appréciait pas trop au début, il l'aimait bien. Ensuite, il restait le champion de l'équipe, un sacré trouillard, et un attaquant qui aimait effrayer les gens.

Bref. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas regretter d'avoir accepté. Le samedi arriva rapidement et Kuroo me traîna à sa suite pour être sûr que je ne fuis pas. Lorsque les jeunes hommes avec des survêtements noirs entrèrent dans le gymnase en saluant tout le monde, je sursautai. Oh. Ils étaient là. Kuroo me traîna une nouvelle fois dans son sillage tandis que j'appelais au secours des yeux Kenma, ou n'importe quel autre chat de l'équipe qui semblait m'avoir bien accepté, mais rien.

Alors je levai les yeux et croisai ceux d'un noir profond de l'homme face à moi. Il avait presque la même taille et carrure que Kuroo, mais ses cheveux étaient mieux coiffés et son sourire, pas le moins du monde moqueur. Je détournai le regard. Kuroo sembla surpris, puis sourit un peu plus sincèrement.

\- Les gars, je vous présente [t/p] [t/n]…  
\- C'est ta petite amie ? S'enquirent le roux et le fameux petit brun à mèche, les yeux brillants d'admiration, coupant Kuroo  
\- Naaan, c'est ma petite sœur par adoption. Répondit-il  
\- Je tiens à préciser que mon avis n'a jamais été pris en compte. Commentais-je simplement, fixant les deux garçons d'un air attentif  
\- Tu dirais non ?! S'indigna Kuroo, mais je suis le meilleur grand frère du monde ! Même Kenma est d'accord !

Je me contentais de rester silencieuse, et le chat noir soupira avant de me présenter ses amis de Karasuno. Il y avait Hinata et Nishinoya, les deux plus petits, Tsukishima le géant blond - que Kuroo semblait adorer taquiner - et son ami Yamaguchi qui me salua timidement. Ensuite le fameux champion Asahi, et l'attaquant effrayant, Tanaka, qui me fixait comme si j'étais sa nouvelle déesse. Et pour finir les deux passeurs, Kageyama le bavard - ironie - et Sugawara. En fait, j'étais sûre de ne pas tous les retenir, mais autant lui faire plaisir.

\- Oi le chat de gouttière, tu ne crois pas avoir oublié quelqu'un ? Marmonna le grand brun qui ressemblait à mon frère de cœur  
\- Nan, personne d'important rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur  
\- Kuroo. Il du saisir l'agacement dans ma voix car il soupira  
\- Daichi, attaquant, capitaine.  
\- Capitaine ? Je croyais que c'était le plus important dans une équipe ? Donc toi aussi tu es facilement oubliable ?  
\- … ! Il faillit s'étrangler tandis que tout le gymnase commençait à rire, [t/p] ! Protesta-t-il, t'es là pour m'encourager, pas m'enfoncer !  
\- Ça pas besoin, tu le fais tout seul. Se moqua Daichi.

De mon côté, je me replongeais dans mon silence. Daichi hein… il provoquait de drôles de sensations dans tout mon corps. Je me sentais nerveuse et tremblotante, et Kenma le remarqua rapidement. Pendant que Karasuno s'échauffait, il vient me voir sur les gradins. Il resta silencieux, jusqu'à ce que je parle de moi-même.

\- Je me sens bizarre…  
\- Tu es malade ?  
\- Non, non, je pense que mon corps réagit à une émotion inconnue…  
\- Tu veux dire… commença Kenma les yeux écarquillés  
\- Je crois qu'un barrage à chuté, oui, soufflais-je  
\- Comment ?  
\- Mmh… je rougis sous son regard un peu plus surpris, je crois que c'est quelqu'un.  
\- Quelqu'un ? Qui ça ?  
\- Le capitaine de Karasuno… c'est depuis que j'ai croisé son regard que je me sens bizarre.  
\- Un coup de foudre ? S'étonna-t-il, tu es déjà tombée amoureuse ?  
\- Jamais.

Kenma soupira et appela Kuroo qui nous rejoint rapidement. Il faillit s'évanouir en entendant la conclusion de Kenma et se tourna vers moi d'un air choqué. Comme si j'y étais pour quelque chose.

\- Tu veux dire que tu es tombée amoureuse d'un gars de Karasuno ?!  
\- Je ne dirais pas ça aussi facilement. Je suis juste toute nerveuse et toute tremblotante. Et puis… je rougis.  
\- Mmh. Et donc, ça serait lequel ?  
\- Faut pas te fâcher commençais-je, je pense que c'est le capitaine. Tout a commencé quand j'ai croisé ses yeux...  
\- Daichi ?! S'étrangla-t-il silencieusement

J'hochai timidement la tête et il soupira profondément. Quelques secondes plus tard le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match retentit et j'encourageai mon équipe avant de devenir silencieuse et observai le jeu. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais à fond dedans.

Le deuxième barrage a sauté.

Me voir aussi enflammée encouragea Kuroo et le reste de l'équipe, si bien qu'ils gagnèrent le premier set. L'air déçu de Daichi me refroidit rapidement et je décidai de rester à observer tout avec attention. Autant que Kenma était la mascotte de l'équipe, Daichi était vraiment le pilier de la sienne. Ils lui faisaient tous confiance aveuglément.

Une heure plus tard, ils eurent le droit à une longue pause et Kuroo vint m'ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant largement. Il semblait tellement content de m'avoir vu aussi vivante, puis Daichi vint le rejoindre, me faisant baisser les yeux.

\- Toujours aussi souple marmonna-t-il, mais on doit au moins vous arracher un set !  
\- C'est beau l'espoir Captain !  
\- Il faut toujours espérer soufflais-je à voix basse, il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Kuroo me prenne dans ses bras en s'excusant, ce n'est rien Kuroo  
\- J'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda Daichi d'un ton curieux  
\- Rien d'important murmurais-je sous le regard surpris de Kuroo  
\- Voyons Captain, elle est bien assez gênée, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Se moqua-t-il en l'entraînant sur le terrain

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sursauter et me lancer un regard surpris à un moment. Mais ils se reconcentrèrent bien vite sur le match, et au bout du quatrième set, j'abandonnais l'idée de suivre le match. Au final, Karasuno était passé vraiment très près de la victoire à la fin, mais ils n'avaient rien gagné. Je me sentais un peu triste pour eux. Kuroo les avaient invités à boire un verre chez Kenma, et jouer aux jeux vidéo pour les volontaires. Évidemment, je me fis embrigader moi aussi et du les suivre.

Pendant que tout le monde s'installait, sous le regard désespéré de mon frère blond, Kuroo m'entraîna dans la cuisine pour que je vienne l'aider à apporter dans le salon de quoi boire et manger. Il me fourra quatre bouteilles dans les bras et m'envoya au salon. Le problème n'était pas que les bouteilles étaient trop lourdes, mais plutôt que je n'arrivais pas à toutes les porter ensemble. Deux bouteilles disparurent et je croisais le regard de Daichi.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire  
\- … Merci. Répondis-je en détournant le regard  
\- Tu sais, c'est rare que Kuroo se prenne d'affection pour une fille, surtout aussi jolie que toi.  
\- Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'était pas très sérieux. C'est dommage… j'espère qu'il finira par trouver quelqu'un.  
\- Mmh…

Il resta silencieux le reste de la soirée, se contentant de répondre quand on lui parlait. De mon côté, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de le regarder. Et chaque fois que nos regards se croisaient, je sentais mon cœur se serrer. Je soupirai profondément et me laissai tomber dans les bras de Kuroo, qui se contenta de caresser le dessus de ma tête dans un geste d'affection. J'étais perdue. Entre mon insensibilité et mon manque flagrant de connaissance en la matière, j'étais complètement dans le brouillard.

\- Dis Kuroo, murmurais-je à son oreille, comment on reconnait qu'on est amoureux ?  
\- … Sa voiture fit un brusque écart et Hinata en profita pour le doubler, c'est quoi cette question ?!  
\- C'est juste une petite sœur perdue qui demande l'aide de son grand frère chéri.  
\- Mmh… il baissa d'un ton, je pense que le moment où tu es sûr, c'est celui où tu te rends compte que tu ne peux pas te passer d'elle/de lui. Tu te moques de ses défauts parce que tu l'aime comme il est. Ton cœur s'accélère dès qu'il te sourit, ou qu'il est un peu gentil. Quand il est là, tu n'es pas tranquille, trop nerveux, trop gêné, mais tu ne voudrais pas qu'il s'en aille.  
\- Mmh… et toi, tu n'es pas amoureux ? Nouvel écart, Yaku le doubla  
\- Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Le fait que tu fixes toujours Kenma quand tu es avec des filles. Tu cherches à le rendre jaloux ? À savoir si tu es out, ou si tu as une chance ?  
\- … T'es comme lui, beaucoup trop observatrice.  
\- Alors ?  
\- Je dirais plutôt que je cherche à attirer son attention. Plus que ses jeux.

Mon pauvre Kuroo. Il avait l'air vraiment affecté par tout ça, alors je ne relançai pas la conversation. Je finis par capter le regard inquiet de Kenma et sortit mon téléphone. Il comprit rapidement et se pencha vers le sien.

_"Il est en manque d'affection"_  
_"Il t'a toi pour l'instant, non ?"_  
_"Non, je dirais plutôt qu'il est en manque de toi"_

Il ne répondit pas mais ses joues devinrent rouges très rapidement. Cette situation me rendait joyeuse. L'idée que deux de mes barrages émotionnels avaient sauté aujourd'hui ne faisait qu'augmenter ce sentiment. Je finis par me lever et rejoindre les chips, presque en chantonnant. Quelques secondes plus tard, une voix grave me fit sursauter. Daichi.

\- Tu es bien joyeuse d'un coup  
\- Oui, c'est très rare.  
\- Kuroo m'a vaguement expliqué.  
\- Oh. Je me raidis inconsciemment. Pourtant, son regard ne faisait partie d'aucune des trois catégories…  
\- Mais d'après ce que je vois, tu n'es pas à plaindre pour autant sourit-il  
\- Mmh… certains de mes barrages émotionnels ont craqués aujourd'hui. Hier, j'étais bien plus froide.  
\- Hier, on ne se connaissait pas encore. D'ailleurs… il vérifia rapidement que personne ne nous fixait et se retourna vers moi, tu veux bien me donner ton numéro ? Pour qu'on garde contact.  
\- … J'hochai simplement la tête tandis qu'une explosion de joie m'empêchait de cacher mon sourire  
\- Ça ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non. Je lui tendis mon téléphone, à part Kuroo et Kenma, je n'ai personne à qui parler  
\- Vraiment ? C'est tes seuls amis ? Demanda-t-il en tapotant sur mon portable  
\- C'est les seuls à être resté en sachant que je serais insensible. C'est grâce à eux si je commence à ressentir la joie ou l'amusement.  
\- D'après ce qu'a dit Kuroo, ça vaut aussi pour moi.  
\- Mmh… je rougis brusquement, avant de récupérer mon téléphone et m'enfuir rejoindre les autres.

Il ne me suivit pas mais je l'entendis rire légèrement avant qu'il ne rejoigne les autres lui aussi, avec un grand sourire. Je fixais la liste de contact de mon téléphone. À côté de Kenma et Kuroo, se trouvait désormais Daichi. Lorsque Kuroo vit le nom dans mes contacts, il ébouriffa mes cheveux avant de me sourire. C'était gênant…

Ils finirent par partir et une drôle d'émotion m'étreignit le cœur en voyant Daichi partir. Kenma pu rapidement m'expliquer que c'était de la tristesse. Tout en me blottissant dans ses bras, je soupirai. Il me manquait déjà. Kuroo avait raison, j'étais amoureuse. Je finis par le lâcher et l'envoyer dans les bras de Kuroo, sous leurs regards surpris.

\- Allez Kenma, profite de cette soirée pour laisser un peu tes jeux sur pause, je vais rentrer chez moi  
\- Mais…  
\- La nuit tombe ! Protesta le chat noir  
\- Dites les gars, vous n’auriez pas vu mon téléphone ? Ils se retournèrent vers Daichi qui venait d'entrer  
\- Parfait, Daichi va me ramener. Répliquais-je  
\- Hein ? Je me tournai vers lui, l'air suppliant, et il hocha la tête, très bien, s'il le faut.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Daichi avait retrouvé son téléphone et je sortis avec lui de la maison malgré les protestations de Kuroo. Aussitôt, j'envoyai un message à mes deux frères.

_"Montre lui tout ton amour"_

Malheureusement, je n'eus pas la chance de connaître leur réaction, aussi je ne saurais jamais à quel point leurs joues devinrent rouges, ni leur gêne. Par contre moi, j'étais vraiment gênée. Daichi avait envoyé un message à ses amis pour leur dire de pas l'attendre, qu'il rentrerait tout seul au camp, et se tourna vers moi.

\- Alors ? Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à te raccompagner ?  
\- Je suis désolée murmurais-je, je voulais seulement laisser Kenma et Kuroo tous les deux, mais il commençait à faire nuit alors ils ne voulaient pas me laisser partir seule.  
\- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas. Les laisser seuls ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux  
\- Oui, j'ai découvert que Kuroo sortait avec toutes ces filles uniquement pour tenter d'attirer l'attention de Kenma. Du coup…  
\- Oh…  
\- Mais et toi ? Tu n'es pas de la région, tu ne vas pas te perdre ?  
\- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on vient dans le coin, je sais où je dois aller et comment  
\- Tant mieux.  
\- Tu pourras m'envoyer un message une fois que tu seras arrivée ?  
\- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?  
\- Avoir ton numéro. Tu as le mien, mais je n'ai pas le tien.  
\- Ah…

Effectivement, ça serait un problème pour communiquer. Au final, le chemin fut plutôt silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Je m'apprêtais à rentrer jusqu'à ce que je surprenne son regard troublé.

\- Il y a un problème ? Demandais-je timidement  
\- Ouais un gros. J'habite pas à Tokyo. Ça veut dire que je ne te verrai que rarement.  
\- Oh… mais tu es en terminale non ? Tu seras bientôt à l'Université mais moi je reste encore au lycée.  
\- Ouais, on pourra se voir plus souvent je suppose.  
\- Mais ?  
\- Mais… c'est dans longtemps…  
\- Je vais tant te manquer que cela ? M'étonnais-je  
\- Oui. Il détourna le regard, les joues rouges, pas toi ?  
\- Mmh… il du lever la tête pour me voir la hocher et sourit

Je voulais me contenter de rentrer chez moi, mais Daichi me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui. Il glissa une main sur ma nuque pour attirer mon visage au sien et lorsque nos lèvres se touchèrent, une explosion de sensations éclata dans ma tête et mon cœur. C'était incroyable. Je lui rendis son baiser, un peu maladroite, le faisant sourire, et sentis mes mains se perdre dans ses cheveux, m'attirant un grognement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il me lâcha.

\- Je vais… essayer de te voir pendant… pendant ma semaine d'entrainement.  
\- Non, ne te dérange pas pour moi. Je viendrais en sortant des cours.

Il hocha la tête avant de me dire où avait lieu son entraînement, et m'embrassa à nouveau. Il s'éloigna dans un signe et je souris, déjà pressée d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir le voir. Daichi.

**Author's Note:**

> C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, la prochaine fois, ça sera Kageyama et Kenma ^^


End file.
